Insanity
by RaggingLightningWolf
Summary: As Stiles continues to lose clarity between dreams and reality will scott and the gang be able to save stiles in times or is he doomed to share his mother's fate.
1. Preview

Ragginlightning wolf -I do not own teen wolf but i do own this story along with the plot

i call stiles dad john cause they have yet to reveal it.

Insanity  
Preview -

It had been a week after the hole missing and freaking out event, and things were not getting any easier in fact they were getting worse. so bad in fact that the sheriff was staying home leaving in charge of the station while he could stay home with stiles.

John was becoming very stressed. he could barley stand the contiuous screams, the self harm, the nervous break downs, the panic attacks and the restless nights.

One moring stiles is staring of into space, when John come in carring in a tray of dinner. He suddenly stop, droping the tray along with falling to his knees as he looks at stiles arms. there writen in blood is...  
I Killed her, Now i Kill Him

To Be Contiued -

hey give me your feed back and if you have something to say to me or the characters comment and i'll add it to the chapter ... later.


	2. Ch 1 sencing

Ragginlightning wolf -I do not own teen wolf but i do own this story along with the plot

i call stiles dad john cause they have yet to reveal it.

Insanity

Chapter one - Sencing

Stiles is looking out his bedroom window when he suddenly feels like someones watching him. He looks around his room, but no one is there. He looks at the clock and it reads 5pm.

"great here goes another sleepless night" sighs stiles as he gets in bed. stiles had not been able to sleep sence the incident a week ago.

Stiles streaches as he gets into bed, as soon as his head hits the pellow he is out like a light.

Stiles wakes up due to his dad walking up the stares. and then suddenly he begins hearing an eary voice, then his head begins to spin.

Stiles then feels someting cutting into his fleash, but can not do anything. he can only watch helplessly through his foggy mind. then as quick as it came the voice and the pain were gone.

Stiles tries to move only to realize the horrifying truth he is no longer in control of his own body all he can do is look on through his eyes.

Suddenly he hears a crashing sound and watches as his dad crumbles to his knees.

Sheriff POV -

walks around the kitchen pacing he has a difficult dission to make, And trying to ignore the problem was not helping but could he seriously put his son in a mental ward the same one that caused his own wife so much grief.

He contiues pacing hoping for a sign, anything to tell him what he should do. he thought about calling Millisa, but then how do you explain that your thinking of putting you only child in the same place where thier mother passed away not exaclty a good idea. Especialy due to the fact the Millisa considers Stiles like a second son. If he told her that she would proboly butcher him for even thinking about it.

He contiues pacing when he looks up at the clock it read 5 pm knowing stiles he was getting hungery. so with that in mind he goes to wip up some food. by the time he is done it is around six.

He pours stiles a glass of milk and heads up stares with dinner. As soon as he opens the door and sees stiles he crumbles to his knees, witch causes the tray of dinner to fall crashing to the ground. john covers his mouth with once hand as tears begin to fall from his face.

Regular POV -

Suddenly they hear running up the stares and soon Millisa comes into the room fallowed by Scott and Isaac they all stare in shock as they see Stiles arms cause there writen in blood is a single phrase over and over completely covering both of stiles arms.

"I killed her, Now I kill him"

To BE Continued -

Raggingchan - dun..dun..dun

Ragginchan - me E...V...I...L


	3. Ch 2 Hearing

Ragginlightning wolf -I do not own teen wolf but i do own this story along with the plot

i call stiles dad john cause they have yet to reveal it.

Insanity

Chapter Two - Hearing

_Previously on Insanity -_

_Suddenly they hear running up the stares and soon Melissa comes into the room followed by Scott and Isaac they all stare in shock as they see Stiles arms cause there written in blood is a single phrase over and over completely covering both of stiles arms._

_"I killed her, Now I kill him_"

NOW -

Not a word is spoken in the room for over 15 minutes. Finally Melissa walks over to John and offers him a hand. which he hesitantly excepts. after Scott and Isaac help they finally get John to his feet.

"wh-what are you doing here Milissa?" says John fighting back the tears.

"i came to check up on stiles and scott and Isaac tagged alone, whats going on John?" says Melissa as she fallows John out of the room into the hall.

"I...I dont know i can't take this i am having to watch as my own son is slowly losing grip on reality and memories, soon it will be like Claudia his mother. first it's sensing things and people that aren't there, second it's hearing things, third it's feeling things, forth, smelling things, fifth is seeing things, and last is a complete mental, physical, emotional and psychological breakdown" explains John as the tears return.

"and i have to watch, listen and see as my son suffers in pain and bit by bit loses all connection to reality and his memories" crys John as he fall the floor once more.

"I see, well mabey we should keep him over night at the hospit..." begins Melissa but stops due to seeing some pamphlets.

She looks at John as she picks up the pamphlets and slaps him with them.

"The Ichen House mental health center, What are these even doing here?" yells Melissa angered.

"I have no idea, what i'm doing i thought mabey they could help him beter than i could" says John sitting in a chair holding his head between his hands. Millisa calms down and walks over the John and places a hand on his sholder.

"Now you listen to me, i don't know what's going on but whatever it is we will get through this together" says Mallisa calmly

"Count me in" says Scott walking in

"I am not leaving my best friend, My Brother in this condition, to face this alone there is no way in hell that will happen" says scott with determination

"me to, he kinda grows on you" says Isaac Joining them.

"right we should probably call everyone elts to get them on board" says Scott

With Lydia -

Lydia is working on the computer getting any and all of the information on dementia. she was not going to lose stiles, not without a fight.

Suddenly she starts hearing someone scream and the cutting of flesh. she drops what she's doing and goes to the next room to get Aiden, who was currently trying to find any unkown sents.

"Aiden somethings wrong, it's stiles he... he i hear" yells Lydia as she begins to panic.

Aiden appears by her side a moment later and hold her hands in his trying to calm her down.

"calm down Lydia, now tell me what is wrong?" says adien

"I hear stiles screaming and the cutting of flesh, the smell of blood" says Lydia no sooner does Lydia finish dose Aiden take out his phone and call Eithen and Derek. While Lydia calls Scott and allison.

BAck with Stiles -

Stiles continues watching through his foggy mind when suddenly it vanishes and his body is once more his own.

Suddenly he hears his dads voice in his head saying the same word he has been hearing every night.

(It's you)

hears stiles in his mind

(it's all you)

he starts rubbing his hands around each other.

(you know every day i saw her lying in that hospital bed slowly dying)

he begins rubbing his temples.

(I thought how the hell am i supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own)

he puts his hands to his eyes and head trying to block it out.

(this hyperactive little bastard that keep ruining my life)

Stiles tries to control the tears as they fall from his face.

(It's you stiles you killed your mother you hear me)

Stiles curls up pulling his knees to his chest and hides his tear stained face and crys in his arms.

(You killed her and now your killing me)

Suddenly stiles feels a white hot burning sensation rip through his body as if some one was slicing up or carving up his back. then stiles begins to feel something wet and sticky soak his shirt and back he reaches behind him with his right hand and pulls it back only to freak when he can't pull it back .

He begins to panic when suddenly Aiden smashes through the door, quickly followed by Lydia.

The smashing door causes Scott and the others to Return. they all stare in shock and sadness at what they see. they see stiles on hand behind his back, rolled up on his knees and head, back bleeding a blade piercing his right hand securing it to his back, and his face completely soaked from his never ending crying.

"h...e...l...p...m...e" says stiles as his world goes black.

everyone stares in shock until Scott and Isaac walk over to stiles and remove the blade from his hand and back.

Then Millisa runs over to look at stiles. while John calls the hospital. it takes the ambulance 30 minutes to get there.

Millisa rushes him into the emergency while everyone one elts wait in the waiting room, Most of them pacing.

After Almost three hours millisa comes out and sits on a chair.

"mom?" questions Scott

"He is stable" says the mom

"But?" questions John

"But, he is in a coma he when in to it half way through the surgery and hasnt woken up" says Millisa

"What does that mean?" question Lydia

"I don't Know" says Millisa

TO Be continued -

Ragginchan- sorry bout the short chapter last time from now on the'll be longer like this well till next time.


	4. Ch 3 Seeing

Ragginlightning wolf -I do not own teen wolf but i do own this story along with the plot

i call stiles dad john cause they have yet to reveal it.

Insanity

Chapter Three - Seeing

_Previously on Insanity -_

_After Almost three hours millisa comes out and sits on a chair._

_"mom?" questions Scott_

_"He is stabble" says the mom_

_"But?" questions John_

_"But, he is in a comma he when in to it have way through the surgery and hasent woken up" says Millisa_

_"What dose that mean?" question Lydia_

_"I don't Know" says Millisa_

NOW -

Stiles opens his eyes to see the sky filled with different colored stars. Suddenly he feels someone pokeing him.

"Hey, Hey mister are you alright?" says a voice

Stiles sits up and comes face to face with a little girl.

"hello mister how are you?" questions the girl

"um i'm fine how are you?" says stiles

"Good hey do you want to play" says the little girl, as she grabs stiles hand and pulls on him.

"a Sure, but first where are we?" questions stiles. the little girl smiles and laughts

"We are home silly, where elst could we be?" questions the girl

"home?" questions stiles in disbilefe as he looks around. to see a house way out in the country surounded by meddows filled with flowers. he runs to the edge to see a huge waterfall and lake. he thinks back but can't remeber were he has seen it before.

After what felt like weeks the two began to hang together alot, playing together swiming, dancing with the fire flies.

Back with melissa-

"A coma, How" says John

"I don't know, and he's not responding to any of the equitment Either" says Meilssa

"is there anything we can do?" says Lydia

Suddnely a nurse comes in

"Doctor Mcall, We have a situation with "

at this everyone is on thier feet, fallowing melissa as they head for Stiles hospital room.

"whats the problem?" says Melissa as she gose over all the rutine cheaks, and sighs when she noticed nothing wrong.

"there is no Problem" says the nurce at this everyone sighs

'"Then what is..." begins Melissa but stops due to the nurce handing her a chart

"this...this is not possable" says Melissa as she sits down.  
"mom?" question scott

"his Brain waves are off the charts, this should not be possable" says Melissa

"what dose it mean?" says Lydia

"His brain waves are working at an alarming rate basically as fast as an olimpic marathon runner, yet his body has not moved" says Meilssa at a lost for words

"so if it's active what's going on inside his subcontious, what were unaware of" says Eithen while everyone looks at stiles

Back with Stiles -

"yo, Mister lets play" says the girl as she waves her hands. then out of no where a warm yet calm brezze blows. and stiles smiles and falls back into the tall green grass.

He hears rustleing and plays possum as the girl aproaches. just as she goes to shake him he jumps to life startleing her.

"WaHHHA" yelps the girl in surprize, then she narrows her eyes.

"that was not funny, you scared me mister" says the girl tears in her eyes.

"hey i'm so sorry kido..." says stiles apologizing

"Claudia" says the girl as she whipes her face in her sleeve.

"what?" Question stiles

"my name is Claudia" says the little girl

At this stiles falls to his knees, the little girl runs over to him eyes full of worry.

"Hey...Hey mister are you okay" says the little girl.

Stiles nodes then gets to his feet and looks around the area once more and thats when it hit him this was the very same house he used to point out to his mom of his favoite story book when he was a kid.

The name of this place was Serenity, named for its peacefull, beautifull and sacred land.

"serenity" says stiles as fells the warm winds once more.

"yep this is our home it's beautifull ain't it and you can stay here forever and ever" says Claudia

"your my mom, aren't you?" questions stiles

the little girl just smiles and playfully hits him.

"are you serious, i'm younger than you how can i be your mom?"

Stiles takes in a deep breath to calm himself down, kneels on the ground then grabs Claudia by the arm and spins her ound to face him.

"ow that hurt" says claudia

"I have to know are you my mom? you have the same name she dose and you now about are secret place" says stiles

"Stiles you need to play, to stay here, to be Safe" says Claudia.

"you are her arn't you?" questions stiles as tears begin to fall from his eyes

Back with melissa -

everyone stares in shock as they see tears fall from stiles uncontious form.

"what, what is happening?" questions John

"stiles hang on" says Lydia as she whipes the tears away.

Back with stiles -

The little girl sighs at the sight of stiles crying tears falling like rain. She steps away from stiles and begins to glow once the light disapears. stiles stare in shock as looks face to face with his mother, her eyes as soft as always.

"mom" says stiles still crying

Claudia sits down in the meadow overlooking the house and waterfall her long white gown flowing around as she does so.

"Come Stiles, Come my son" says Claudia while holding out her hand. Stiles hesentently walks over and grabs it. Claudia smiles and with one sharp tug, stiles tumbles into her lap.

"Mom i missed you so much, i'm so sorry i could not save you i...i..."begins stiles as he breaks down

"Stiles there was nothing you could have done, it was not you fault and it was not mine" says Claudia as she massages stiles head

"but then..." begins stiles but stops

"Do you know the truth behind beacon hills" question Claudia

"yeah, you mean the hole supernatural thing, lets see my beat friends a werewolf, the girl i like is a banchee, there was the whole kanama thing,there is a pack of were wolves and lets not forget the firefies, samuria, kitsune and oni" says stiles

Claudia shakes her head, and sighs in fear.

"mom?"

"i was afraid of this"

"of what"

"listen to me stiles, our family on my side are humans called spirutalist medium, meaning we can not only see and touch the supernatural world, but can also be infuenced by it, another words possesed" says Claudia

"possesed?" says stiles

"yes, todays scince would call this power or catergorize the symptoms as Dementia" says Claudia

TO BE Continued -


	5. Ch 4 Feeling

Ragginlightning wolf -I do not own teen wolf but i do own this story along with the plot

i call stiles dad john cause they have yet to reveal it.

Insanity

Chapter Four - Feeling

_Previously on Insanity -_

_"Do you know the truth behind beacon hills" question Claudia_

_"yeah, you mean the hole supernatural thing, lets see my beat friends a werewolf, the girl i like is a banchee, there was the whole kanama thing,there is a pack of were wolves and lets not forget the firefies, samuria, kitsune and oni" says stiles_

_Claudia shakes her head, and sighs in fear._

_"mom?" _

_"i was afraid of this"_

_"of what"_

_"listen to me stiles, our family on my side are humans called spirutalist medium, meaning we can not only see and touch the supernatural world, but can also be infuenced by it, another words possesed" says Claudia_

_"possesed?" says stiles_

_"yes, todays scince would call this power or catergorize the symptoms as Dementia" says Claudia _

NOW -

"Dementia? but does that mean i'm not sick and i'm not lossing my mind?" Questions Styles

Claudia Cradles stiles in her arms and starts humming a fimiliar lulliby.

"no Stiles your not sick, you are just you, my hyperactive, sweet, charming, and careing son" says Claudia

"Mom i never want to leave, i'm staying here, here with you" says stiles as leans back against his mom and falls asleep.

Claudia looks on with worry sensing the dark Aura's setting in. she sighs and carefully lays Stiles on the soft grass, then places an amulet in stiles hand creating a barrier.

Back with lydia -

Lydia is currently Resting her head on stiles hospital bed, suddenly her eyes get real heavy and she falls asleep.

"Huh, wh-where am i?" question Lydia as she looks around Serenity, after a while she spots a woman in a white gown, her Long wavey dark brown hair flowing down to the middle of her back. as lydia aproaches her she sees stiles sleeping nest to her.

Lydia runs up to the woman, but just as she is about to speak, the woman looks strieght a her.

"Hello Lydia" says the Woman

"Hi how do you...?"Begins Lydia

"I Know all about you Lydia Martin the resident banchee of beacon hills" says the Woman

"How?" says Lydia as she sit down on next to stiles.

"I know all of my sons friends, my name is Claudia Stalinski, Stiles mother" says claudia

"oh, wow it's nice to meet you... wait aren't you dead?" says lydia

"yes" says Claudia

"then dose that mean were dead?" questions lydia, at this Lydia hears Claudia chuckle quitely.

"no, not yet Lydia but he will be dead soon if you don't help me?" says Claudia

"wh-what can i do to save him?" Questions Lydia.

"I need you to let me talk through you dear, only a banchee and midium can do this, i really need your help" say claudia

"sure, good luck" says Lydia as she and claudia disapear leaving stiles locked in a barier.

Back with everyone -

Adien walks in to see lydia asleep her head resting on stiles bed. suddenly she opens her eyes but instead of her brown eyes they are a deep forest green.

"Lydia?" question Aiden

"Not right now dear, everyone please listen" says Lydia

At this everyone in the room stands up, while John closes the door.

"what do you want?, who are you?" questions Meilssa in a protective voice

"Meli my dear friend, it's been so long"

at this Melissa drops to her kness, scott rushes to her but she holds up her hand signaling she is okay.

"mom. what's wrong" question Scott

"there is only one person in the entire world that has ever called me Meli, and that person was Claudia" says Melissa with disbeliefe.

Insantly the room goes Quiet, and John stumbles into the bed.

"Claudia, is it really you, I thought i would never see you again" says John tears starting to form

"yes, John it is me, but thats not the reason i'm here" says claudia

"Claudia i..."

"Listen John, i told you to leave Beacon hills for your own good" says Claudia

"but i stayed because..."

"yes i know to be close to my grave, but i by doing so only caused stiles pain, he blames himself for my death and he thinks you blame him as well" says claudia

"But i... i mean i never knew , he never told me..." Says John

"he never told anyone, he has held it in the entire time" says Claudia

"I...I can't" says John

"John listen to me there is only one way to save Stiles, you must leave Beacon Hills permentaly.

To be contiued -


End file.
